Desert Rose
by Uchiha B
Summary: Seriously, where did Midoriko get off sending her to this hell? At least the ruler seemed like a nice decent guy... Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh! xover drabble, implied Atem/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Her life kinda sucked right now...<p>

Or really sucked. Whichever one sounded worse.

"She is the finest jewel that I have to offer," The greedy merchant put on quite a show and Kagome gave up on struggling against the thick ropes binding her a long time (as she was bleeding from several lacerations), "How lucky was I to have stumbled upon her, half-dead from malnourishment and lack of water?"

Many pairs of eyes observed her carefully, yet Kagome did not pay them the least bit of attention because she was currently formulating a plan to get herself out of this predicament.

"Here, My Pharaoh, gaze upon her," The merchant caressed her bared leg, much to her disgust though she couldn't kick out at him due to the bindings, "Her skin is an pale as the desert sands and her eyes are as blue as the sky!" The merchant really was a smooth talker, even if he was a lowlife (and that she couldn't understand a word of what they were saying), "She is a rare find, I promise you."

"What makes you think I am interested?" The obviously important man spoke (well, he _had _to be someone important since he was sitting on that golden throne and all... and that he had those six bodyguards standing ready), "What makes you think I need another woman for my 'harem'?" Not that he saw any need for one to begin with...

"Should this be a farce, then your life will be forfeit." A High Priest (she was only guessing at this point) said coldly as his icy eyes glared at the merchant in contempt and disdain.

"Priest Set," The Pharaoh warned lightly, silencing the man at once, "You are true in saying that this girl is most unusual," He admitted, observing the girl from his throne, "I have never seen a female with features such as hers..."

"My Pharaoh," The High Priest called Mahaad quickly interjected, "Surely you are not thinking in purchasing this girl from this... merchant?"

Pharaoh Atem raised a brow, almost liking how the girl stared defiantly back at him. In any case, he did not intend to keep her for his (non-existent) 'harem', but intended on letting her go once she was out of the merchant's greedy grasp... though maybe after she answered some questions on her heritage (since she was obviously not Egyptian). He wasn't a tyrant, after all.

He couldn't let someone suffer if he had anything to say about it (and she probably would suffer under the merchant if he didn't purchase her now), "High Priestess Isis, fetch this man some gold." He said, ignoring the light protests from his Sacred Guardians.

"My Pharaoh, you surely will not regret this!" The merchant bowed, only so the greedy smirk could not be seen on his filthy face. He was just glad that he would be getting well compensated for the hell this wild-cat had put him through since he found her passed out in the sweltering desert heat...

"Now then," Atem stood up after the man was paid and gone, seeing the girl tense in her bindings as he moved in closer to her (and seeing his Guardians ready for battle should this girl prove herself to be a threat), "What is your name?" He asked.

Kagome simply glared, not saying anything because she couldn't understand his language, _'Why does this always happen to me?' _She thought bitterly.

Atem waited patiently, then turned to Isis after realising the problem, "High Priestess Isis, I will leave her in your care for now. Teach her what you can," He smirked, hearing the protests once again from his loyal servants, "This girl... already intrigues me."

And Kagome could only wonder what was going on when the only other woman in the room bent down to untie the ropes bounding her arms and legs, _'Why did Midoriko-sama send me here again?' _She almost wanted to yell and scream in frustration, yet stayed silent as the High Priestess guided her out of the room – though not before she took one last look into those dark amethyst eyes of the Pharaoh.

_'He doesn't... seem too bad.'_

But still – it didn't mean _she _had to save everyone that Midoriko thought was worth it...

She was still only a teenage girl!

* * *

><p>For now – this is complete<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Could turn into inter-connected one-shots due to excellent feedback...

* * *

><p>"I can see why My Pharaoh is... interested," Isis admitted out loud to herself, knowing that the girl would not be able to understand her words, "You possess <em>Heka <em>that I have never felt before."

The girl simply glanced at her with a lost expression, though looked rather frustrated by the whole situation, which Isis could not blame her for, "But, for now – you need not worry, you are a guest of the Pharaoh and you will be treated with the utmost respect."

Kagome reluctantly followed after the High Priestess, knowing that if she tried to wander off, she probably would just end up getting lost or hurt and or/killed by one of the guards of the palace.

Yes, she could handle herself just fine, but not against an army of people that important king surely possessed.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Isis enquired, guiding the girl in the direction of the massive pool-like bath and was highly amused to see the girl's expression turn to obvious delight.

_'She better be offering!' _Kagome thought happily, staring at the water with longing eyes. It had been a few days since she had a bath and she knew that she could definitely use one.

"I am quite sure that you will clean up nicely," Isis wiped a smudge of dirt from Kagome's face, eyeing her torn school uniform with a slight disapproval, "I shall gather you more... traditional clothing that will feel much more comfortable."

Kagome watched as Isis gestured for a few of the servant girls (of whom she had just noticed) to help prepare her for the bath, "W-woah! I can undress myself, you know!" She flustered, struggling lightly as the servants 'helped' her remove her uniform from her body.

(Forcibly stripped her of it, was more like it).

_'This child...' _Isis narrowed her eyes, observing the faint scar imprinted on Kagome's hip and seeing that it almost resembled a star in shape, _'Is no one ordinary.' _

"I really don't need your help!" Kagome protested, spluttering when the servant women dunked her under the cool water, having been successful in taking off her clothes.

Honestly, this situation was just strange.

"Be sure to prepare her to appear presentable," Isis lightly ordered, though it wouldn't take too much work because the girl was quite pretty on her own, "She is an honoured guest of the Pharaoh."

"W-wait a second!" Kagome looked a bit shocked that the High Priestess seemed to be leaving, "Where are you going?" She shivered as a bucket of water was dumped over her head, soaking her long hair in the process.

"Watch over her," Isis ignored the girl, not paying it much mind since she couldn't understand the foreign language, "And pray that Mana that does not come wandering about." She muttered the last part, mostly to herself, though the servants appeared a bit amused at the comment.

_'What's going on?' _Kagome felt like ripping her hair out in frustration, watching as her escort left the room with only the quiet servant girls for her company, _'If... if this is what I think it is, then I'm gonna go crazy!' _

But she really hoped it wasn't what she was thinking...

_'That guy,' _She frowned slowly, as her limbs began to tremble in anger, _'He seemed decent enough... but I can't go just by looks alone!' _If she did that, then she would be long dead.

"This isn't really necessary," Kagome insisted, stepping out of the pool of water as the servants guided her to do so, "I can do this myself!" She huffed, though was wrapped in a towel without a sound from the women, _'Where did she go?' _She wondered, wishing the woman would return quickly.

"Such beautiful eyes," A servant spoke up for the first time, smiling a bit at Kagome's useless struggles, "Such a thing is almost unheard of," Though there were those few exceptions, most of them making up the Sacred Guardians, "Stay still!" She traced the girl's eyes with kohl, emphasizing the brightness of the rare hue.

"Perhaps she is the Pharaoh's to be wife?" Another suggested eagerly, "A beauty taken from a foreign land!" She sighed wistfully, looking rather dream-stricken.

However, the gossip among the servants was rudely interrupted by a stoic-looking intruder, who silenced the women almost immediately.

Kagome stared into cold eyes that were a few shades darker than her own, "Girl," The High Priest grit out, holding out a strange looking rod out in front of him in a threatening manner, "With what sort of _Heka _did you bewitch our Pharaoh with?"

It figures that something like this confrontation would happen...

* * *

><p>Is this worth going for?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Sorry for the long wait :/

* * *

><p>She noticed that the servant-girls seemed to cower a bit under the High Priest's dark stare.<p>

And, honestly, Kagome couldn't blame them too much, she would probably shivering herself under the death-glare had she not grown used to it due to the many demons she had come across in her travels.

"Answer me," The High Priest demanded impatiently, clenching the golden rod tighter in his hand and Kagome was wary to feel that a dark magic was emitting strongly from the mysterious item, "Or I shall punish you with conspiracy to bewitch our Pharaoh."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest tightly to make sure that the towel wouldn't fall off and bare her body to his eyes, "Listen here," She stepped closer, not intimidated in the least by his impressive glare, "I don't know who you are or who you _think _you are, but you don't come barging in when a lady is taking her bath!" She waved her finger in a scolding manner.

High Priest Set hid his slight surprise behind a deep frown, _'Who is this girl?' _He thought, feeling her strange and very pure _Heka _rise with her emotions. It made his skin tingle and just felt very uncomfortable all around since he wasn't used to it, _'Perhaps a witch from an enemy kingdom?'_

"I know you don't understand me," Kagome sighed, shaking her head, "And I don't understand you. So why don't we just come to a truce for now and you leave me to enjoy the rest of my bath in peace?" She gave him a slightly hopeful look and disappointment set in when he seemed to disregard her words completely.

"I see that it is useless to speak to you like this," High Priest Set stated, letting his dark _Heka _to flow into the golden rod in his hand and raised it to eye-level of the much smaller female, "Allow me to control your mind with this sceptre of mine!" He smirked, hearing the girl gasp as a golden glow brightened the room and relishing in the frightened screams of the servant-girls.

Kagome almost dropped to her knees at the sudden onslaught of corrupted power trying to enter her mind. It was familiar – _too familiar –_ of a feeling that she never wanted to experience again.

Tsubaki.

Menomaru.

Akago.

_'No, no, no, nonononono!' _Kagome grit her teeth, snapping her blue eyes open and feeling her purifying energy surge up to combat the foreign dark power that did not belong in her mind, _'GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU BASTARD!'_

High Priest Set was immediately sent sprawling to the hard floor as the miko pushed him out of her mind with a determined force that he had never felt before.

Kagome panted, clutching the towel with shaky hands and the only noise in the room was the quiet mutterings of the servant-girls.

_'These people,' _The miko eyed the High Priest with distrustful eyes, taking a few steps back, _'I have to leave. Now.' _She looked at the entrance to the room, quickly stepping around the fallen Priest to leave, despite being only dressed in a flimsy towel while ignoring the cries of the servant-girls and the shaky shout from High Priest Set.

She ran face-first into something soft and stumbled back a bit to see it was a woman's chest that she had run into, "What is going on here?" The voice was familiar and Kagome glanced up to see it was the woman from earlier, "High Priest Set, what are you doing here?" High Priestess Isis asked sharply, eyeing the scene with suspicious eyes.

High Priest Set got up to his feet, shaking his head to get rid of the unsettling purifying energy that was the exact opposite of his own dark _Heka_, _'What is this girl?' _He eyed her furiously, _'And how can she be this powerful?' _He could only wonder about the strength of her _Ka_...

"High Priest Set," Isis repeated impatiently, "Are you attacking the Pharaoh's honoured guest?" She frowned, placing a comforting hand upon Kagome's shoulder.

"This girl is bewitching you and our Pharaoh with her strange _Heka_!" Set snarled, defending himself, "It is only natural that I probe her mind to see her intentions!"

Isis sighed, almost wanting to roll her blue eyes at the answer, yet refraining because it was not proper of her station, "You are not to attack this girl on orders of the Pharaoh himself."

High Priest Set opened his mouth to answer, though was interrupted by a cheerful voice that had both him and Isis stiffen.

"I wanna see the Pharaoh's new harem girl that Master Mahaad told me about!"


End file.
